The present disclosure generally relates to chemical mechanical polishing.
Chemical mechanical polishing is more commonly known as CMP. This is a process where the top surface of a wafer is polished with slurry containing abrasive grit, suspended within reactive chemical agents.
The polishing action is partially mechanical and partially chemical. The mechanical elements of the process apply downward pressure while the chemical reaction that takes place increases the material removal rate, and this is usually tailored to suit the type of material being processed.